The Destiny of Dorne
by SweetSunspear
Summary: Destiny Martell, daughter and sole heir to Ruling Prince of Dorne, Doran of House Martell. Destiny's birth was a miracle. Her mother died in childbirth, and was an unknown noble from the Shadowlands of Asshai. Destiny possessed a rare and unique heritage from both sides of her family. What was her destiny meant to be and why did she need to wed the Kingslayer of all people?
1. Chapter 1: The Prince and Princess

Chapter 1: The Prince & Princess

Destiny Martell stood in the middle of the Sept of Baelor. She was a petite and healthy girl of just 16 years. Her tanned olive skin glistened like gold as the sun shone through from the high windows of the sept. A sheet of orange silk, deep like rust, draped across her frame, hugging her curves in all the right places, leaving only her shoulders to her waist bare, with her sleek deep mocha brown colored hair blanketing the nude skin underneath. Destiny was facing the altar and did not see the man behind her enter the sept.

As she bent down to kneel in prayer, the man called out, "My princess."

Destiny halted and immediately stood up when she heard the familiar voice. "Father?" she asked as she turned to face the man.

It was her lord father's face and she was the splitting image of him, except for her eyes, which were deep violet like her mother's. He was thin and frail as he walked slowly towards her with his gilded cane adorned with their house sigil, the Sunspear. She looked at her father's face, examining his olive skin, the same as her's, yet when the sun hit his face, it did not shine golden like hers did. His face showed wrinkles and crow's feet, where her's only showed her youth and radiance. He was old and nearing his 56th nameday, but it was a miracle when he began walking again at the age of 40. You see, Doran, Prince of Dorne and House Martell, was confined to life in a wheelchair for the better half of his royal life. It was his first time back in the Capitol after his sister Elia's wedding to Rhaegar Targaryen.

"My sweet daughter," cooed Prince Doran as Destiny ran into his open arms.

"The journey must have tired you!" Destiny stated worrily. Her lord father was always of delicate health and she worried for him every day.

"I've missed you, Destiny, my sweet Sunspear. The Water Gardens are too quiet without you," her father said.

She smirked when she heard him call her by her childhood nickname. "Oh, father. It's only been half a year since I've left home! Six moons have barely passed," sang Destiny playfully with a grin plastered on her face.

"I haven't been to a party in ages, let alone a royal wedding. This ought to be a fun ordeal," Prince Doran joked as he took his daughter's hand as they walked out of the Sept of Baelor, arm in arm, as father and daughter.

Destiny guided her father carefully down the steps leading back to the Red Keep. Although he could walk perfectly on his own, Prince Doran was easily tired, though he didn't let his guard down in front of others, even his sweet Sunspear daughter. She wondered why he wasn't accompanied by his guards. It wasn't safe for him to walk alone. He was prone to falls and injuries.

"So, my dear, sweet Sunspear, pray tell what worries you so?" questioned Prince Doran to his daughter in a caring tone.

Destiny returned her father's question with a confused looked in her eyes. "Father?"

"Why were you in the Sept of Baelor? You never pray. Let alone to the Sevens. Don't tell me you've suddenly started believing in the New Gods," Prince Doran smirked.

"It's nothing... father. It's quiet there, that's all." She replied in a whisper, avoiding his gaze. "Shall we head to your chambers? Where is my dear uncle, by the way?" She continued.

"Probably under another whore's skirt," called a voice from down the hall. It was Jamie Lannister wearing his white cloak that represented the King's Guard.

"Ser Jaime, you look every bit the... golden... lion," Prince Doran greeted a smile while his eyes trailed to Jaime's gilded steel hand.

Anger briefly flashed in Jaime's eyes before he immediately concealed it and retorted back, "Prince Doran, so nice to see you..._up_ and about. "Princess Destiny," he nodded towards her quickly before addressing her father again, "I trust the Martells will be joining us for supper? Oberyn and his paramour play-thing included?"

Prince Doran nodded, while Destiny curtsied, her eyes downcast to avoid staring at his golden hand. Jaime marched off in the opposite direction. His armor clanking in the distance. Despite being left with one hand, he was still Lord Commander of the King's Guard. Destiny couldn't help but notice that Ser Jaime looked every bit the handsome and valiant knight even if had only one hand left. She wondered if he could still fight. It was only then did her father shake her.

"My sweet Sunspear, my chambers are this way," Prince Doran reminded Destiny.

With a brief nod, Destiny starting guiding her father back to his room. The Red Keep was not a friendly place for his father. Far too many steps in the Palace. Luckily, we reached his room soon. His guard, Ser Alistair Sand, was on post outside his bedroom door. Although he was born a bastard, bastards were treated with equal respect in Thorne. Ser Alistair was a tall man of 6 feet, yet he was slender and quick on his feet. Despite wearing a heavy suit of armor, Alistar was agile. When he removed his helmet, Destiny could see his receding hair line and salt and pepper beard; he had aged much over the years while serving the Princes of Dorne. Alistair gave Prince Doran a curt salute and Destiny a small smile before opening the large wooden door.

As Destiny escorted her father into the room, she helped him settle down in a large mahogany lounge chair before she glance around the room. It was not a large room. Her quarters were twice as large, she thought. Her brows furrowed and she turned to her father angrily, "How dare they!" she began until her father interrupted her.

"I asked for a modest room. There is no need for me to have to walk back and forth from my bed and to the door. They are housing hundreds of noblemen for King Joffrey's wedding. There is no need to waste such space on a cripple," Prince Doran said to her, already knowing what was on his daughter's mind.

"You are not a cripple," Destiny said as she rolled her eyes. Her father was here for all of half an hour and he was already reading her like a book.

Prince Doran smiled gently at his daughter. She had all of the Martell strength and vigor. She looked exactly like him, he thought, except for the slight slant to her eyes and its shocking shade of violet that told everyone they were not of Westeros. No matter that she looked and dressed every bit a Dornish princess, was raised and educated like the highborn she is, and her accent of the Common Tongue flawless, yet her eyes still told of her true heritage.

"My sweet Sunspear, I must rest. Thank you for escorting me to my chambers. Please leave me and call for my servants. Go and get ready for tonight as we must dine with the lions," Prince Doran said to his daughter.

Destiny knew this was her cue to leave. "Yes, father," Destiny said as she went to kiss him on his forehead, but Prince Doran was already beginning to close his eyes; his head resting peacefully on a lounge cushion.

Destiny walked to the door to leave the room, but first she glanced back to her father. She couldn't believe he finally left Dorne, she thought to herself in wonderment. She left his chambers and smiled to Ser Alistair before heading to her quarters to get ready for tonight's pre-wedding feast.


	2. Chapter 2: The Red Viper

Chapter 2: The Red Viper

She laid in a tub of warm water, spirals of steam rose from the bath and floated to the top before disappearing into thin air. She was sweating, liquid beads spotted her face. It was summer yet her handmaidens knew she loved a hot bath. Once her maids filled the tub to the brim, she asked them to leave. She liked to bathe herself. Destiny liked her privacy. It was her time to relax, breathe, and self-reflect.

She took the bar of soap and lathered it with water until soft suds started to form. The scent of roses filled the air as she scrubbed her body. She started with her arms, making sure to remove any traces of dirt, if there were any. She moved to her tanned chest, massaging over her breasts and gliding over her light brown nipples. The soap bar dived underwater attacking her mid-body that soaked underneath in the bath until it reached the surface again, scrubbing her slender legs until she smelled like a garden of roses from Highgarden.

She remembered to wash her lady bits very well so they smelled like fresh flowers. Ellaria, Uncle Oberyn's paramour, once told her that a women ought to keep herself clean down there if she wanted to please her lover. Was that how Ellaria has kept her wild uncle, the Red Viper, throughout all these years? By smelling like a bed of flowers? Destiny didn't have a lover to keep happy anyway. She was still a maiden. Although, as she was to be woman very soon, she though she should get into the habit.

Destiny got out of the tub and walked to a long mirror framed in gilded gold. Her wet body was glistening as she looked at her own reflection. She took the tiny razor on the stool next to the mirror and started trimming her hair down there. Her cousin, Obara, once told her that men like a neat bush down, not too clean or you'd look like a babe, but just clean enough so they could have a clear view of your lips when they go down on you. Destiny did not understand what Obara meant by _lips_ or _go down on you, _but she trusted her older cousin. Obara, and the other Sand Snakes have always treated Destiny like their own sister, as she had no true siblings of her own. They often bathed naked together in the pools at the Water Gardens. She saw they had always groomed their bodies well and she made an effort to do so as well. They knew much more about men than she did. Destiny examined her handiwork in the mirror. The soft brown hair of her lower regions were trimmed neatly, and when she spread her legs, her soft pinkness showed.

Grabbing the soft, plush white towel from the stool, Destiny dried herself and proceeded to wrap herself in the silk white robe hanging next to the mirror. Destiny's room was filled with white fabrics. White towels, rugs, curtains, tapestries, bedsheets, covers, pillows... She loved the cleanliness and purity of being surrounded by everything white. There was just an occasional orange or gold item here and there that she brought from Dorne.

_Knock, knock._ Destiny walked towards the door and opened it. Outside stood her guard, Ser Isaac Dayne; he was her childhood friend and the fifth son of Lord Aryan of House Dayne a vassal to House Martell. Ser Isaac was only knighted recently when she was sent to King's Landing as part of her Princess' Guard.

"Isaac!" Destiny sang gleefully, "I mean, _Ser_ Isaac. What is it?" Destiny asked with a smile, gesturing her old friend to enter her chambers.

"My princess, your father has sent you this gown to wear to tonight's pre-wedding feast," Isaac stated respectfully.

It was only then did Destiny notice what was in Isaac's arms. A large orange velvet box, which she guessed contained the dress her father sent. Looking up from the box, she glanced at Ser Isaac, admiring his new suit of armor. It was a beautiful golden set of steel, freshly forged at Starfall, gifted to him from his lord father once he was anointed as a knight. The chest of his armor adorned a sword and falling star emblem, the sigil of House Dayne. He was a knight of Dorne now, and Destiny couldn't help but notice that her childhood friend had really filled in over the years. Isaac was a scrawny and lean kid, but then he left for Storm's End to squire for Renly Baratheon, and once Renly Baratheon was named a Usurper, Isaac returned to Dorne at least a foot taller and well-built. He had guided her on the way down the King's Road. Her father appointed him as one of her guardsmen. She couldn't help but feel they were quite distant after he left to be a squire. He had left a boy and came back a man. She didn't quite recognize the new Ser Isaac.

When Destiny finally realized she was dazing off, her eyes went to meet his, "Thank you very much, Ser Isaac," Destiny said when she realized he was not meeting her eyes, but gazing at her oddly.

Isaac was looking at his childhood best friend, his first crush. She was wrapped in the thinnest of white Myrish silks. He could see her petite yet curvy frame outlined by the roundness of her breasts and the shape of her hips. Her nipples peaked through the fabric, mesmerizing him, until he was interrupted by her voice... "You're most welcome, my princess," Isaac finally replied curtly.

They were awkward with each other now, unsure of what else to say. Luckily, they were quickly interrupted.

"Well... well," said a voice at the open door. Destiny looked up to see her Uncle Oberyn. He was wearing his signature orange robes decorated with gold Sunspears. The deep-v shape of his robes allowed for the soft brown curls on his toned tanned chest to peek out.

"Uncle!" Destiny sang in delight. "Finally, you show your face."

"My princess," Isaac bowed at Destiny. "My prince," Isaac bowed at Oberyn, before he left the room, finally closing the door behind him.

Destiny walked to her dressing table, placing the box that Isaac brought her on top of it. As she walked away, her hips swayed gently from left to right, the white silk hugging her curvaceous bottom snuggly. Oberyn's eyes followed his niece's every move from behind. He admired how beautiful of a woman she was now.

Once Destiny placed the box on the dressing table, she opened it and took out a beige sand dress made of the finest Myrish silk. The gown almost exactly matched her skin color. She held it up to her body as she looked into the square mirror above her dressing table.

"What do you think, Uncle?" Destiny asked looking at Oberyn's reflection in the mirror.

Oberyn glanced into the mirror, meeting Destiny's eyes. "The dress is exquisite. It matches you perfectly, melting into your skin," he said without blinking.

"Such a strange dress for father to choose for me. Usually he would have me wear orange for our House Martell at these kinds of gatherings," Destiny said still eyeing herself in the mirror, not sure if this was the right dress for the occasion. "I should try it on. Please wait here one moment, Uncle! I need you to let me know what you think."

Destiny disappeared into the bathroom as Oberyn went to sit down in a chair near the window. He was searching around the room and noticed it was covered in all white. Suddenly, he was feeling thirsty and wrong for admiring his niece the way he had. She was beautiful, of course. She was a Martell.

"Do you have any wine, my sweet niece?" Oberyn called scanning the room for a red jug of sweet Dornish wine.

"Afraid not, Uncle. They only have that stinking Arbor piss here in the Capitol. I refuse to drink that horrid stuff. I wish I brought more wine from home. Sadly, I finished the only 10 casks I brought from Sunspear. I didn't realize how rancid the wine would be here. I was hoping you brought more with you," Destiny explained as she walked back into the room.

Oberyn glanced up at her. If he didn't focus, then he'd think she was standing naked in front of him, for the gown truly matched her skin tone so well. However, the soft Myrish silk that matched the Dornish sands looked beautiful upon Destiny's tanned olive toned body. It was a simple gown that flowed down to her ankles, but the silk was braided into ropes from her shoulders, and the dressed plunged down her breasts, with a tiny golden Sunspear brooch pinned just above her navel. She looked exquisite and Oberyn struggled to look away from her body to meet his niece's deep violet eyes, the eyes of her deceased mother, Oberyn thought.

Luckily, Destiny did not notice her uncle's non-discrete gaze, as she was too busy adjusting the fabric on her body, obviously a bit uncomfortable with how much skin she was baring. Her breasts were threatening to slip out with every movement.

"Of course, I brought more Dornish wine with me, my sweet niece," Oberyn finally replied. "I knew you would have drank through your supplies within a fortnight with your drinking habits," he chuckled.

"Whatever should I do with my hair?" Destiny exasperated, choosing to ignore her uncle's teasing. She walked back to the square mirror in front of the dressing table, not sure how to style her dark, sleek locks. She normally would have had her handmaidens prepare her for the feast, but they were busy unloading all the carts and supplies that her father, Prince Doran, brought in from Dorne. She presumed her father will be staying in King's Landing for a while, much longer past the royal wedding.

"Leave it straight and down, just like how it is now," Oberyn said as he walked up to her and bent down to smell her head of hair. "You have the darkest and straightest locks in all of Westeros. You can thank you lady mother for that. Your hair and your eyes."

Destiny's dark, cold eyes stared at him within the mirror. She hated when people brought up the mother she never knew.

"Don't look at me like that, Destiny Elia Arianne Martell. Don't be ashamed of your unique beauty. You may not have the soft curly locks of the rest of the Martells or the deep brown eyes of most Dornish people. But, you are not like most people at all. Own that. Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken," Oberyn said to her.

Destiny hated getting lectured, especially by her Uncle, the Red Viper, most of all. He was always so sweet and so nice to her. Always letting her get away with everything her entire life. He was the most carefree person she's ever known, especially when you compare him to his brother, her father, Prince Doran.

"I'm not ashamed..." was all Destiny could reply without getting more upset at her uncle.

Oberyn grinned and sniffed her hair once more before planting a peck on the crown of her head. "May I escort you to the feast, my sweet and only niece?" Oberyn winked. "We are about to feast with the lions. Are you ready?"


	3. Chapter 3: The Kingslayer

Chapter 3: The Kingslayer

As Destiny arrived just before the doors of the main hall at the Red Keep with her uncle, Prince Oberyn, she searched for her father.

Her hand went to Oberyn's arm, "Where is he?" she asked in a worry.

"I am right here, my sweet Sunspear," called Prince Doran's voice from behind her.

Prince Doran was escorted this time by his guard, Ser Alistair. Her father was wearing a robe similar to Oberyn's except the V-shape was much more subtle, and it wasn't bright orange, but more of a burnt color. He did not wear their house sigil on his robes, but on his hand that held his cane was a ring with the Sunspear of their House on it. Destiny couldn't help but adore her father's simplicity in fashion and the subtle statement of his ring; it was very much like his personality.

"Father," Destiny said as the worry quickly washed away from her face.

She let go of her uncle's arm, and looked at Ser Alistair to move aside. She would escort her father into the main hall. Alistair and Oberyn waited for Doran and Destiny to walk ahead of them as they trailed behind, entering the pre-wedding feast.

The music was lively with bards already singing songs of King Joffrey's victory of the War of the Five Kings. Lannister banners draped across the high table, right next to Baratheon banners, but Destiny couldn't help but notice the lion's crimson and gold outshone the stag's black and gold colors.

She looked up from the banners to see the royal family sitting there. Joffrey was seated in the center with his queen-to-be, Margaery of House Tyrell, a beautiful rose, next to him. Not far away was the King's Hand, Lord Tywin, and his daughter, Queen Regent, soon to be former Queen Regent, Cersei Lannister, the Queen Mother. Joffrey's younger siblings, Tommen and Myrcella were nearby their mother like cubs staying close to the lioness. She was surprised to see Tyrion Lannister with his new bride, Sansa Stark, at the head table, but she realized they were the king's family, no matter how much they were clearly despised by him. Only one person was missing, the Kingslayer. She smirked when she thought this, knowing that he hated the name. Just as she did this, she realized he was walking towards her and started to quickly blush and look the other way.

"Prince Doran," Jaime stated.

Destiny realized he came to greet her father, not her. She breathed a sigh of relief and once more her eyes to his handsome face.

"Ser Jaime, so nice to see you again so soon," Prince Doran replied.

"I am to escort you to your table. The Martells are such valued guests. We have you seating close by the high table," Jaime informed her father, abruptly walking away towards the front of the hall.

Destiny helped her father as they followed Jaime to their table. Once they reached their table, Jaime quickly left without so much as a nod. Once Doran was seated, Destiny sat down next to him. Oberyn sat down across from her, a curious look on his face. He was looking at her funny. Why?

"The Kingslayer?" Oberyn looked at her curiously.

"Brother, you know better to call people names," Prince Doran quickly reprimanded Oberyn.

Oberyn looked away from Destiny to Doran, confused at how both of them were reacting towards Jaime Lannister. He expected them to be disgusted at all of the Lannister family, and especially the Kingslayer most of all. Shaking his head, Oberyn got up from the table, off in search of some girl, some food, some wine, or a combination of all those things.

Her father breathed a deep sigh next to her.

"What's wrong, father?" Destiny asked.

"I am tired of this feud we have between our families, House Martell and House Lannister. Years of hatred and spite really drains a person. I hope your uncle doesn't do something stupid. I can't keep cleaning up his messes," Prince Doran ranted, his eyes scanning the room full of Lannister men.

"They killed Elia Martell. They killed your sister. My aunt!" Destiny reminded him.

"Yes, yes! That was WAR. War, my sweet Sunspear. War is something you know nothing about. War makes beasts out of men. War is never-ending and solves nothing. Peace is a dream we tell ourselves until the next war to come. I will do anything to prolong that dream, so we never have to wake up from it. I do not want to live during another war. I do not want YOU to live during war. Oberyn understands this even if he would like to disagree. I am not ruling Prince of Dorne for no good reason," her father explained in a huff.

Destiny had no reply. She saw the serious look of pain and regret in her father's eyes. He has lived through more than she could ever know. Who is she to question her father's word? So, she nodded at him and placed a gentle kiss on his cheek. He smiled at her, understanding that she accepted his words to be true.

A Dornish servant came to the table with a cask of a vintage Dornish red. Doran was surprised by this while Destiny's eyes sparked with glee. She knew it was from her uncle. The servant quickly poured her father and her a cup of the deep red liquid.

"Cheers to peace, father!" Destiny said, then drank deeply in her cup. The wine was bold with flavors of spice and berries coating her mouth. This was the taste of her home. The heat of the Dornish sun basking the vineyards, producing the sweetest and deepest wines of all both sides of the Narrow Sea. She drained her cup and before she could pour herself more, another hand grabbed the wine jug as she reached out for it.

She looked up and it was Jaime Lannister. His only good hand was wrapped around the wine jug, as he poured himself a cup of the vintage Dornish red.

"Help yourself, Ser," Prince Doran smiled kindly.

Destiny was visibly upset as she believed he was being rather rude. Also, her uncle brought the wine especially for her, not some Kingslayer.

"This wine is delicious," admitted Jaime as he gulped down his cup just as fast as Destiny had.

"They don't make wine like this in the Seven Kingdoms," Destiny chimed in with a scowl on her face as he was still hoarding the wine jug. "Will you please pour me cup, kind Ser?" Destiny requested.

"They don't make women like you in the Seven Kingdoms too," Jaime chuckled in good humor as he went to refill Destiny's cup.

As Destiny was holding out her cup for Jaime to refill, she suddenly chucked it at him, splashing all the contents of her half-filled cup into his arrogant face.

"Seven Hells!" Jaime yelled in anger and shock. "What was that for?"

"Don't make fun of me or my dead mother, Kingslayer," Destiny replied in a grave tone.

Jaime stared at her in shock. Her words stung. He was called Kingslayer by her uncle often, but never her. She was her father's daughter, polite and cordial. She never so much as looked him in the eyes than even insult him like that. Was this her true feelings towards him? Her dead mother, he thought? What did she mean?

"Ser Jaime, please forgive my daughter. There seems to be a terrible misunderstanding. Please accept her most sincerest apologies. She is so deeply sorry," Prince Doran said quickly, giving his daughter a stern look and signaling for a servant to help clean up the mess.

Destiny looked from her father to Ser Jaime, and she was hurt. Why would her father not defend her? The Kingslayer was obviously insulting her mother's heritage. _They don't make women like me in the Seven Kingdoms_ was absolutely a comment on Destiny's foreignness.

Prince Doran signaled for Destiny's guard, and promptly Ser Isaac arrived at once. "My prince," Isaac bowed.

"Your princess needs some fresh air. Please escort her out of the main hall," Prince Doran ordered quickly.

She did not want to test her father right at this moment. So, without another word, Destiny got up from her seat and Ser Isaac followed her outside. She could see her Uncle Oberyn was rushing to return back to their table. Oberyn's eyes briefly met Destiny's, but he quickly turned and rushed to her father's aid. Destiny walked out of the main hall and toward the Sept of Baelor.


	4. Chapter 4: The King's Hand

Chapter 4: The King's Hand

When she finally reached the Sept of Baelor, she asked Ser Isaac to wait for her outside the doors. The sept was empty which was no surprise as everyone was at the royal feast. She went back to the altar, where she was just hours before her father called her name. This time, as she knelt down, no one interrupted her. She kneeled and began praying. Praying to who? She had no idea. The Old Gods and the New, to all the Gods, she thought.

"Am I a murderer?" Destiny cried out in a whisper. She had killed her mother. Her foreign mother from across the Narrow Sea died in a strange land because of her. She lives while her mother died. And all she has to remember her by are her own deep violet eyes and sleek dark hair every time she looks into a mirror. Eyes and hair that she stole from her dead mother. Eyes and hair that all the children in Sunspear stared at her for. The only reason why she wasn't bullied during her childhood was because she was a princess and her father was Ruling Prince of Dorne.

Destiny grabbed at her head and clawed and it, wanting to tear out the hair that made her so different from the rest of her family. Tears streamed down her face. She was more upset with herself than at Jaime Lannister. She knew what she was. She was her father and mother's daughter. She could not change that. She would not change that. But, why did it still bother her every time? Was it because a Lannister was making fun of her?

She kneeled there for much longer. She closed her eyes trying to imagine the mother she did not know. What did she look like? Destiny obviously shared her mother's eyes and hair, but what about the rest of her mother's features? Was her mother's skin dark like hers, or was it pale like the Northerners? Was her body petite and shapely like hers, or was it slender and tall like the girls from Highgarden? The tighter she shut her eyes, the more desperate she felt.

"My princess," Ser Isaac's soft voice called behind her.

She did not hear his footsteps for she was so deep within her thoughts. She turned around to face him, still kneeling on the ground. She looked up to see his face full of worry.

Ser Isaac walked closer to her and bent down to meet her at the same level. He took a hold of her shoulders and gently pulled her up to her feet.

His dark brown eyes locked onto her deep violet eyes, "Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken," he told her.

Destiny understood, "Unbowed. Unbent. Unbroken," she replied.

She would not allow one little lion to cause her to react this way. She was Destiny of House Martell, Princess of Dorne.

Together, Ser Isaac helped Destiny back towards the main hall to the feast. When she reached to their table, she saw her father and uncle were at the table, along with Ser Alistair and Ellaria Sand, her uncle's paramour. Oberyn and Ellaria were probably on their twelfth cup of wine as they were becoming very touchy with each other. Her father and Alistair were in a deep conversation about a few lords from the Riverruns.

As Isaac was walking away, she called out for him, "Please, sit with us," she smiled and gestured him back. "Thank you for comforting me earlier."

Isaac sat next to her and pour himself a cup of wine. It had been a while since he enjoyed his princess' company. She was quite busy entertaining different lords and ladies of the court that they hardly had time to meet. It was nice seeing her tonight as she looked so beautiful. She truly stood out from the rest of the people in the room. Screw Jaime Lannister, he thought. How could he insult a beauty as remarkable as Destiny Martell. It is true, her dark, sleek hair and deep violet eyes stood out, but it only made her more beautiful than she already was.

Destiny looked up to the high table only to see half the royal family gone. Tommen and Myrcella must have gone to bed once supper was finished. Tyrion and Sansa must have retreated to their rooms after being terrorized by the King for the entire night. The Kingslayer was there though. He was seated next to his twin sister, Cersei Lannister. No wonder the Kingslayer thought she was ugly, as he had such a beauty for a sister.

Although the Queen Mother was past her prime, Cersei Lannister was still more beautiful than half of the women in the Seven Kingdoms. Her soft golden curls cascaded down her chest and her sweet smile and gentle eyes watched as her first-born son, King Joffrey danced with Margaery Tyrell. This was the nicest and calmest I've ever seen Cersei, Destiny thought.

However, Jaime was looking straight right pissed off next to his serene sister. The Kingslayer had a scowl on his face. Kingslayer? She was a bit shocked that she seemed to refer to him by this name several times tonight. Just then, Jaime's light green eyes met Destiny's, and he seemed even more angry than moments ago. She peeled her eyes away only to realize someone had else arrived at their table.

"Lord Tywin," Destiny faked a sweet smile.

"Lannister..." Oberyn hissed.

Tywin smiled back at Oberyn and the rest of the table. As Prince Doran was getting ready to pour Tywin a cup of the Dornish red, he waved his hand to politely refuse.

"Actually, I wanted a dance with Princess Destiny, if I may," Lord Tywin requested.

Destiny was shocked, but quickly concealed this. She had never even spoken more than two words to Tywin Lannister, let alone even touch his hand, now she was supposed to dance with him? Destiny glanced to her father and he gave her a slight nod.

"Of course, my lord," Destiny said with another fake smile and rose to follow Tywin Lannister, the King's Hand, to the dance floor.

As they approached Joffrey and Margaery on the dance floor, Tywin pulled Destiny close to his chest. Her breasts slightly grazed against his coat. She felt the coldness of his brooch briefly touch her nipple. The brooch was a golden lion. Tywin swung her around and they started to dance.

He was a decent dancer for an old man, Destiny thought. He had rhythm even if he didn't have any passion. It was more like a graceful movement. She followed his steps and matched his pace. The song eventually turned to a slow one and he grabbed her closer once more and they swayed together.

"So, my princess... do you hate all Lannisters too?" Lord Tywin asked suddenly and directly.

He must have heard about the incident with the Kingslayer earlier, Destiny thought. "No... my lord. I want peace, just like my father," Destiny stated, which was true.

"Well, if you want peace, then you shall have it. I have suggested to Prince Doran for you to marry my son. We can join our Houses and finally end this long-lasting feud."

Destiny was speechless, "But..."

"Your father has already approved," Tywin followed up quickly.

"He would have told me," Destiny whispered in disbelief.

"Yes, yes. He was going to tell you, until you blew up on Jaime. He didn't want to further upset you tonight, but I don't give a damn. You need to know."

"When can I meet him?" Destiny asked just to avoid any awkwardness until she could settle the matter with her father alone.

"What do you ever mean, child?"

"The other secret Lannister sibling. I have yet to see him at the Capitol if he even exists. He must be arriving for the wedding any day now, then?"

"You know I only have two sons. You are to be betrothed to my eldest, Ser Jaime," Tywin stated simply.

"But... but... Jaime is in the King's Guard! He can't!" Destiny retorted.

"As you can see, he only has one hand. He has no use protecting the king. He will renounce his vows, marry you, and you two will be the lord and lady of Casterly Rock and bear me heirs," he said simply.

Destiny had stopped dancing. She looked up and saw the Kingslayer was staring at her and Tywin dancing with rage.

****Author's Comments: What do you all think so far? Any suggestions? **

**Destiny Martell is supposed to look every bit a sexy Dornish woman, except for her jet black, sleek hair and deep violet eyes. You can look up the actress, Jessica Gomes, and imagine her with much darker hair and purple eyes. **

**What do you think of peace finally coming to House Lannister and Martell? ****


	5. Chapter 5: The Betrothal

Chapter 5: The Betrothal

"You are to be married to my eldest son, Jamie Lannister. The wedding will be held about a fortnight after the King's grand wedding celebration. It will take place in Dorne, of course. We will head out immediately after King Joffrey and Queen Margarey have wed. You and Jamie will prepare for the festivities first. The rest of the immediate family will be follow soon after, " Tywin mumbled on.

However, Destiny was not listening to a word he was saying.

Her dark violet eyes were stormy now. She was staring with bewilderment at the Golden Lion seated up at the head table. His fierce emerald eyes met the princess' gaze. It was clear that he was still pissed off at Destiny for what she did earlier.

Destiny finally took her eyes away from Jamie when she noticed her uncle's approach on the dance floor.

"Lord Tywin, may I have this dance with my sweet niece?" Oberyn asked already taking Destiny's hand and waist.

Tywin Lannister replied with a curt nod and Oberyn's paramour took Destiny's place as Tywin's new dance partner.

Oberyn pulled his niece close to him and they began to dance. Neither pair said anything for at least a full song. Oberyn was looking at Destiny's face with concern, but she hardly noticed. Finally, when Oberyn managed to guide Destiny toward the other half of the dance floor did he finally speak.

"My sweet niece, what troubles you so?"

Destiny glanced up at her handsome uncle. They called Prince Oberyn the Red Viper here in King's Landing, but when she looked at his face, all she saw was the sweetest man she's known her entire life. Oberyn treated Destiny like she could do no wrong. Even with his own daughters, the Sand Snakes, he was much harsher and strict with them. However, with the Princess, Oberyn spoiled her since she was the only female member of the royal family of Dorne. Her birth was a great blessing to House Martell even if she did not know it herself. The day Destiny was born was a joyous miracle for all of Dorne. Destiny was our shining light and only hope in the Seven Kingdoms.

Since Prince Oberyn loved his sweet niece so, he couldn't bear to expose her to the harsh realities of life in the royal court. Oberyn was not a man of politics and knew only too well how stifling the burden being of royal and noble blood was. Luckily for him, Prince Oberyn has been able to live his life quite freely for the most part except when his lord brother, Prince Doran, called on him to do his duty. Therefore, it broke Oberyn's heart to realize that the time has come for Destiny to learn the sacrifices that someone as high-born must make to ensure her family's wellbeing. He wished he could protect her, but she was Princess of Dorne, it was her destiny to unite the Seven Kingdoms.

"Uncle, did you know all this time?" Destiny eyed him.

"Know about what, my princess?"

"Don't play coy with me, dear uncle. I'm nearly a woman now and I should be consulted with all matters that deal with me," she replied sternly.

Oberyn smirked. This was so much like his niece to be raged like this. He couldn't blame her. He has evaded marriage so long himself mainly due to Doran not wanting to envoke the Red Viper's wrath.

"Uncle, how could you not tell me!" Destiny looked betrayed, "How long have you known?"

"It was not my place to tell you. Your Lord Father forbade it. Why else do you think he sent you here to King's Landing? Your father hoped that you would love the palace and fall for Jamie's devilishly handsome looks like so many women have," Oberyn explained.

Destiny looked away as if offended. She could not deny that Jamie Lannister was a handsome man. When she first laid eyes on the Lord Commander of the King's Guard, her heart skipped a beat. He and a few of the King's Guard rode out to meet her Princess' guard on the King's Road just before they reached the city. When approached towards her, riding on his white stallion, he looked magnificent like a knight out of a storybook. Ser Jamie then dismounted his horse, bent on one knee, and took his helmet off, introducing himself as her escort to the palace.

"I told my brother it was a stupid idea. But, he knew you would reject being betrothed to a man you've never met. So, he thought at least for you to first be acquainted with him before you were told of the arrangement," Oberyn rambled on, hoping to ease Destiny's anger.

Did they think her for a fool?! She met her lord father's eyes from across the room. Prince Doran had a lot of explaining to do. Destiny wondered if Jamie already knew of the arrangement or was he perhaps also blind to the whole ordeal. Destiny concluded that he must not yet since the Kingslayer hasn't even paid her any attention during her six months at the palace, and he even insulted her tonight. Her eyes went to the head table where Jamie sat earlier, searching for him, but she found only an empty seat.

"Don't give the silent treatment, please. Let's not sour the entire night with this lousy mood. I haven't seen you for half a year. Come on, let's have some fun," Prince Oberyn said. The song had just ended and he was leading Destiny off the dance floor and back toward their table.

When they arrived to their table, she noticed her father had already left. Of course, he wouldn't have the courage to face her tonight after what she's found out. How could her father do that to his only daughter, Destiny thought enraged.

Oberyn signaled to a servant for a new cask of wine to be brought to the table. The servant brought over an oak cask that smelled like cinnamon and cracked it open for the table. The sweet Dornish wine was aerated and poured into a jug for sharing. After Destiny and Oberyn were both served new goblets of the sweet, red liquid did the servant disappear.

"Tonight, we shall drink until our hearts content!" Prince Oberyn said while lifting his cup, spilling a little of the contents onto the floor.

Just then, Ellaria joined the table and snapped at a servant to bring her a goblet. We all toasted our cups and drank deeply. Soon, Oberyn began telling Destiny stories of his adventures on the King's Road. Ellaria and Oberyn went ahead of the caravan and stayed at inns along the way to the city. They told Destiny about a pair of siamese twins they met at the circus on the way here. It was not long until the table was filled with laughter and the wine cask was almost half empty.

Destiny was drunk and merry. If her father saw her like this now, he would scold her, but she didn't care one bit. Oberyn and Ellaria got up to rejoin the dance floor. They called Destiny to join them, but her vision was blurry and when she got up from the table, she fell with a stumble. A maid reached out to help Destiny up, but a golden hand push her aside and lifted her up gently into his arms.

Since looked up and smiled in a silly grin, "Hey, look it's Ser Jamie, also known as my betrothed." And with that, she closed her eyes and knocked out like a light.


	6. Chapter 6: Love at First Sight

Chapter 6: Love at First Sight

Jamie was sitting with Bronn, his brother Tyrion's skilled sellsword, at a table in the back corner if the hall, away from the dance floor. Jamie couldn't handle being seated at the head table with his father's nagging. Every day, Tywin Lannister asked him to court Princess Destiny. He especially couldn't watch his father dancing with the Princess either. She had found offense with a compliment that he paid her earlier and so, he was completely pissed off. He thought to find Bronn to be his drinking buddy, however, Bronn was busy fondling a girl seated on his lap and paid no mind to Jamie sitting across from him.

Jamie did not know about his betrothal to the Princess when she first arrived at King's Landing. He only found out about one month ago, when he was informed that Prince Doran would be coming to the palace to attend Joffrey's wedding. Ser Jamie was only informed that the Princess of Dorne would be staying at court to learn the ways of the Seven Kingdoms and he was to choose a few members of the King's Guard to escort her from the King's Road back to the palace. When he rode out to meet her Princess' Guard, he was first awed that from far away, he could see that a lady was riding her own horse. Due to the long journey, women of Destiny's high status usually would have ridden in a carriage for the entire way. He did not expect her to be on horseback. When Jamie approached closer, he noticed how her dark hair flowed freely in the wind and that she was wearing riding pants and boots instead of normal royal attire. When Jamie took off his helmet to greet her, he looked at her and was mesmerized by the unique purple eyes that met his green ones. She was such a foreign beauty and he had never seen anyone as beautiful as she, even Cersei did not hold a candle to Princess Destiny.

Usually, Jamie would have ridden alongside and chatted with her about the long journey from Sunspear to King's Landing, but he actually found it difficult to speak to her. Instead, he placed his helmet back on, covering his golden locks, and rode to the front of her Princess' Guard, leading the way to the palace.

During Destiny's stay at the palace, he would often become quiet in her presence. He made sure to greet her politely, but did not say anything more to her. Anyone who knew Jamie knew that he was as proud as a lion, and he never shied away from an opportunity to show off, therefore he himself was surprised at the humbling effect that the Princess had on him. So, when his father told him to arrange for Prince Doran's escort, as not only the Lord Commander of the King's Guard, but also as a future son-in-law, Jamie was shocked but not entirely upset. Jamie learned that Destiny was sent to King's Landing because their betrothal was already pre-arranged. Just like Rhaegar Targaryen and Elia Martell, Jamie and Destiny would unite Dorne and the Seven Kingdoms, his father explained to him. It was time for Jamie to do fulfill his duty as a Lannister and produce heirs and would-be rulers of both Dorne and Casterly Rock.

At first, Jamie was ready to challenge his father on this arrangement. However, his father, as convincing as the King's Hand maybe, asked him to think it over before rejecting the proposal. However, he told that she was not aware of it yet, and Prince Doran would inform her when he arrived. Therefore, for the last month or so, Jamie had been quietly and discreetly watching Destiny closely and found that besides her radiant beauty, he found her mannerism quite charming. Oftentimes, he could find Destiny in the courtyard training with swords or reading a novel. He began watching her and how when the sun shone on her dark hair, the light reflected so brightly, she looked almost angelic. He began thinking so much of Destiny that Cersei did not even come to his mind at all. He was shocked at this revelation that his sister, the love of his life, was nothing when Destiny was his in grace.

Therefore, Jamie thought that he would finally find the courage to speak to Destiny tonight at the pre-wedding feast. He also wanted to make a better impression on Prince Doran, since their earlier meeting was not the warmest. However, he did not expect for her to splash the contents of her wine cup in his face. Did she think of him as that disgusting? Did she also think of him as Kingslayer? Jamie's heart hardened at the thought that Destiny also referred to him as that slanderous name. He intended to drown his sorrows in his cup, when he noticed the loud cheering coming from the Martell's table.

Jamie squinted and could make out that Oberyn was standing up on his chair, imitating some kind of circus performer and that Destiny was laughing so hard that she almost choked on her wine. Ellaria patted Destiny on her back and laughed along with her. Tables nearby were staring at them in complete bewilderment. The three of them were completed wasted. Of course, the strong yet sweet Dornish wine had a lot to blame. It was extremely drinkable but also got you drunk easily.

Jamie yawned and looked at Bronn who was ravishing the young maid's face. "Get a room, you two," Jamie scoffed. And with that, he got up to make his way back to the head table, to bid his farewell to the King and head back to his quarters.

As he approached the Martell table, he noticed that they were all getting up to join the dance floor. Destiny was trying to stand up, but was failing immensely. She stumbled and fell back into her seat twice. When Jamie was mere feet from her, Destiny made to get up again and this time made a huge crash onto the ground. He sped up to help her up, pushing aside a maid, forgetting that he was angry with the Princess.

Destiny's lilac eyes open gently and she stared at him with a sleepy look, "Hey, look it's Ser Jamie, also known as my betrothed."

He held her sleeping body in his arms and stared at her stunned. She looked incredibly peaceful and he imagined he could gaze at her sleeping beauty at night, but Oberyn quickly ran over and grabbed Destiny from him.

"Don't touch her, Kingslayer," Oberyn spatted, taking his niece into his embrace and signaling for Ser Issac to come over to escort the Princess back to her room.

"Aren't we to be married? Who says I can't hold my betrothed?" Jamie retorted.

Ser Issac had just arrived and looked at Jamie, Oberyn, and Destiny with stunned eyes. He could not believe what he just heard. His childhood crush was to be married to Jamie Lannister of all people? He picked up Destiny's sleeping body and carried her out of the hall as he heard Oberyn and Jamie arguing. He looked at Destiny and thought to himself what would happen to a sunspear in a lion's den.


End file.
